


Can I sleep with you?

by leeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Ficlet, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, sorry not sorry/you're welcome, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeds/pseuds/leeds
Summary: this is basically just porn. but like, cute. cute porn.





	Can I sleep with you?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first wolfstar fic pls be gentle

“Sirius,” Remus whispered, leaning over the four-poster, a hand on Sirius’ shoulder.

When Sirius opened his eyes, he could barely make out Remus in the dark of their room, but once his eyes adjusted and he felt the weight of Remus’ hand on his shoulder, he slid his elbows underneath him to prop himself up, his brow furrowing.

“Remus? Are you alright?” Sirius asked, worry etched onto his face, but Remus just shushed him, conscious of their sleeping friends.

“Can I sleep with you?” Remus asked, and Sirius’ eyes widened before his lips lifted in a smirk.

“I thought you’d never a—”

“No!” Remus blushed in the dark. “I meant, may I sleep here?”

Sirius moved over and lifted the blanket as an invitation, and Remus climbed in next to him. He latched onto the shorter boy who was a boy no longer. Remus could feel Sirius’ day-old chin-scruff against his forehead and his toned muscles under his shirt.

“I wonder what people would think if they knew that witty, intimidating Remus Lupin is a cuddler,” Sirius teased. Remus just pulled him closer. He felt Sirius tense when he slipped a thigh between his legs.

“Move any closer and I’ll personally make sure we don’t do much sleeping,” Sirius whispered. Remus lifted his head to look at Sirius.

There had always been something different between Sirius and Remus that they didn’t feel with the others. A need to be close to one another. An unacknowledged intimacy. Their time at Hogwarts was almost over, and every year the tension between them grew a little stronger, but nothing had actually happened yet. Remus was afraid to think about what it would mean if something did happen, and what that something would be.

Sirius, on the other hand, was a little more sure of himself and his feelings. Which is why when Remus asked, “Do you really want to sleep with me?” Sirius responded with:

“I mean, I’d like to kiss you first.”

Remus stared at him, and Sirius swallowed, hoping he wasn’t making a mistake. The last thing he wanted was for Remus to stop…whatever they had, just because Sirius wanted more.

But then Remus cupped the side of Sirius’ face, his thumb stroking his cheekbone, and Sirius could barely breathe.

Sirius slid his hand under Remus’ oversized sleep shirt to hold onto his bony hip. Merlin, he hoped he was reading this right. The person he wanted most was up against him, so close. They were _so close_.

Remus seemed nervous, so Sirius brought his other hand to the back of Remus’ neck and eased him forward. When Remus’ lips touched his, he thought he would pass out. He forced himself to stay conscious, because Remus was kissing him, and he wanted to savor every second. He was already growing hard against Remus’ thigh, but he didn’t care, because Remus was hard against him, too. _Remus was hard. _He_ made Remus _hard.

Sirius licked at Remus’ tongue, grabbing at his arse with both hands to pull him impossibly closer. Remus aligned them so that their hard cruxes met, and Sirius led his body forward, setting a dragging, intoxicating pace that had them both whining.

“Wait,” Sirius said. Remus froze against him. “I’m going to close the curtains.” Remus rolled off of him and Sirius closed his four-poster’s curtains before muttering a silencing charm and slipping back under the covers, where a lanky Remus Lupin waited patiently, his eyes filled with a desire that made Sirius drool. Sirius immediately pulled Remus’ face to his and sucked on his swollen bottom lip.

They returned to their previous position, Remus on top of him as Sirius touched him everywhere he could. Remus bucked into him hard when he felt Sirius’ fingertips sliding just under the back of his waistband. He quickly pulled off his shirt before helping Sirius with his and continued to lick and suck at the column of Sirius’ throat.

Sirius’ fingers dipped below his waistband again and squeezed his arse. Remus stopped rocking his hips forward to push against Sirius’ hands, whining into the space where Sirius’ neck met his shoulder.

“Touch me,” Remus said against the skin.

“I _am_ touching you,” said Sirius, heart beating as fast as a rabbit’s.

“Touch me _there_,” Remus corrected himself. Sirius swallowed, growing painfully harder at the request.

Sirius’ fingers drifted to the cleft of Remus’ arse.

Here?” he asked, his fingertip over Remus’ puckered hole.

“Mhm,” Remus hummed, pushing back against his fingers. Sirius applied pressure to the sensitive rim, and a moan of satisfaction rumbled from Remus’ chest. Remus clutched him hard as Sirius pressed a finger into him and gently pumped it in and out. He added another finger when Remus begged for it. Then another. Remus rocked against them, mewling, growling. He was coming apart on Sirius’ hand, and Sirius had never felt so grateful in his life.

“Please,” Remus muttered against Sirius’ cheek, and Sirius made quick work of getting his and Remus’ boxers off and aligning Remus over his cock. Sirius watched his face as his length disappeared inside the boy. He thought he would die right there when Remus’ lips curled up into a smile, his eyes closed. Sirius was balls deep inside of him, and Remus was _smiling._

“_Moony_,” Sirius moaned as Remus began to rock himself forward and back. “Merlin, you feel so good, love having my cock up your tight little a—”

Sirius was cut off by Remus’ lips against his own.

“You have such a deliciously dirty mouth, y’know that, Pads?” Remus said against his lips. Sirius smiled and moaned into the next kiss, hyper-aware of the tightness around his cock, the hot, wet slide of it all driving him mad.

“Get on your knees,” Sirius said, a command that Remus quickly obeyed.

Sirius positioned himself behind Remus, who shoved Sirius’ pillow under his hips. Once Sirius was inside him again, he didn’t hold back, and from the way Remus met every thrust, he didn’t want him to.

✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:*

When Sirius awoke, the first thing he saw was Remus’ sleeping face beside his on his pillow. His heart clenched with affection for the tawny-haired boy.

He lightly stroked Remus’ cheek and watched his eyes flutter open; he reveled in the way Remus automatically smiled at him and pulled him into his arms. Sirius kissed the place where his jaw met his neck, and all was as it should be.

James and Peter knowingly watched Sirius and Remus fawn over each other at breakfast. It was obvious that something had happened between the two, which had been expected for years. Bet winnings were passed between various students who also noticed the shift, but Padfoot and his Moony were too absorbed in each other to notice.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, kudos and comments are love <3


End file.
